World Terminus
The World Terminus is a location from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Found deep within the End of the World, the World Terminus is a series of pillar-like structures spread over what appears to be a vast empty space. Upon each pillar, there is a beam of light that acts as a terminal to an area within one of the worlds Sora has previously visited. On each pillar is a sphere of light enabling travel to the previous pillar and to the next pillar, the latter appearing only after one has entered the terminal. The Terminals At first, each terminal is blue in color. If Sora has sealed the Keyhole at that world, the respective world's terminal is a purple color, meaning that only Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, Halloween Town and Traverse Town may possibly be blue. The last terminal will always stay green in coloration. Each terminal takes Sora and his party to a location from each world. Monstro is not accessible, as it is not an actual world. The first pillar takes Sora to the Third District of Traverse Town, where he receives the Brave Warrior item (originally obtained by defeating Guard Armor). After doing so, he unlocks the door to the First District, allowing Sora to return to the World Terminus. Passageways to other locations inside the terminal remain inaccessible. This same pattern follows for all other terminals, with the exception of the green terminal, leading to the 100 Acre Wood and the final terminal, leading to what is presumably Hollow Bastion. In order, Sora is taken to the Third District in Traverse Town, The Rabbit Hole in Wonderland, the Olympus Coliseum Gates, The Bamboo Thicket in Deep Jungle, the Plaza in Agrabah, Calm Depths in Atlantica, Oogie's Torture Chamber in Halloween Town, The Galley in Neverland, the Empty Meadow in 100 Acre Wood, and an unidentified location in Hollow Bastion. Upon completing each terminal, Sora receives a copy of the item he received upon beating the boss of that world. Like his entries into Atlantica and Halloween Town, Sora is changed into his merman and vampire forms, respectively. However, most of these terminals follow the rules or designs of the corresponding world. For example, the atmosphere of Olympus Coliseum is that of the later Cup matches, even though it is visited at the Coliseum Gates, and the Neverland terminal does not allow free flight. The green terminal, which takes Sora to the 100 Acre Wood, bears a save point rather than a host of enemies. One will also find there one or two items, and it is interesting to note that the color of the light that forms the terminal to this world is green rather than blue or violet, and when Sora enters therein, he disappears in stars rather than in dark mist. The final pillar bears what appears to be a beam of flames in place of a terminal. When entering the first time, it leads to an entirely new area the player has not seen before. The area consists of a short hallway blocked by a giant Heartless emblem at one end, with a small room to the side. The room contains a large, mysterious machine with a computer console and five capsules on it hooked up to a tank of unknown liquid. Red, orange and black voids of space dot the hall and lab. Given the five capsules, this is presumably the laboratory of Hollow Bastion in which Ansem performed his first experiments with his apprentices (Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo). The computer holds a cryptic message: :Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens. The message appears to be part of Ansem's research, speaking of the ability to access the realm of Kingdom Hearts, along with the door to darkness and the two Keyblades that can seal it. After reading the message, numerous Heartless appear which must be defeated before Sora can leave. The beam of flames will disappear following Sora's departure therefrom, leaving behind a hole leading to Evil Grounds and the boss battle against Chernabog. Enemies Heartless Traverse Town Wonderland Olympus Coliseum Deep Jungle Agrabah Atlantica Halloween Town Neverland See also *End of the World